The Day CampHalfBlood Was Really Messed Up!
by Athenasbabygirl
Summary: Kasi wakes up finding the camp having a amusement park built over it,she's confused and knows somethings up!...this was a dream of mine!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1 the Beginning

The time I woke up was the time I was totally freaking out, I walked out of my cabin and the creepiest thing was there. An amusement park was being built right on top of the camp. I went to go looking for Mr. D and Chiron but they were no where to be found.

I saw Percy and Annabeth and asked them what was going on. They both smirked and Percy said," Isn't it obvious, Kasi? They're building an amusement park!"

I looked at him, waiting for him to laugh, thinking it was a joke.

"Don't you see anything wrong with this?" I screamed.

Annabeth laughed." What? No, of course not! What would be wrong?"

"Camp's property, amusement park, roller coaster, anything?"

They shook their heads, so I stomped off. "This is so messed up!" I mumbled.

I saw a girl in a pink dress going by. She smiled at me, but man she looked familiar. I walked up to her and said," Who are you?"

She smiled." I'm Christina, silly, daughter of Ares"

I looked at her, very confused "CHRIS!"

She giggled." No silly, I'm Christina, but you can call me Chris if you want to!"

I put my hands over my face, then moved when he...she... what ever it was still there I ran away in such a confused way. She smiled." Okay, bye-bye then!" Chris/Christina waved then skipped off!

I ran into my cabin. Kendall, a child of Ares, was standing there. "Why are you here?"

She smiled." We're allowed in any cabin---are you okay?"

"No, you're supposed to be.... AUGH...JUST LEAVE!"

Kendall swallowed hard."Alright. I'll leave!" When she did I laid down on my bed.

"Amusement parks, Chris, oh my gods, is a girl, you're allowed to be in any cabin.... Next I'm going to find out Daniel is hyper and a son of Aphrodite!" I said to myself in confusion.

"Kasi, I am a son of Aphrodite and I am really hyper, and want some candy! I looooooove candy, don't you? My favorites are the pixie sticks! So much sugar, but here, have one!" I sat up staring at Daniel in total amazement.

"You just.... you said.... OH MY GODS!"

"What?" He smiled. I got up and ran out, hitting his shoulder in the process, getting some dirt on it. "Ew. EW ew ew! Get it off!" he screamed and proceeded to run away. I hid behind a tree, then sat down to taking a deep breath with my eyes closed.

"I'm not crazy...." I whispered to myself.

"Of course you're not Kasi!" A girl was gardening. She turned around.

"Tink...no...Tink?"Tink smiled."I'm Kristal. Are you feeling okay?"

I squeezed my hands together. "No!" I got up and ran away again.

"My life has gone crazy!" I said, still running.

A boy showed up behind me, snowflakes all over him.

"You're not, you can't be.... IT WAS A NICKNAME!"I screeched.

The boy looked at me, confused. "You mean my name? Flakey?"

I ran away, faster than ever.

The rollercoaster was finally built and running, but actually the whole place was built and running. I jumped on the rollercoaster, sitting next to Kendall.

"Hi Kasi! Oh my gods this is my thirteenth time on here!" she said, all ready to go. The rollercoaster started going up when all of a sudden I heard a thump like an earthquake.

I saw a Titan, battle armor and all. "Didn't Percy and the camp get rid of them like last year?"

She smiled. "We're gonna die, we have all year-round campers right now, not the whole camp!"

My eyes widened. "Do you want to die?!"

She giggled as we went down. "You're a daughter of Athena, so think of something!"

I started screaming, but not because of the ride, but because I couldn't think of anything. We were strapped in to a cart, the camp is so messed up, I'm really confused, mostly because Daniel and "Christina" are freaking me out and because the Titans and coming like right NOW!

Kendall giggled, Percy and Annabeth were on the coaster making a googly eyes at each other, "Christina" watched, Daniel screamed for his life!, Tink or "Kristal" played with a shovel, who let her on with that?, and me of I was fine Flakey's stupid flakes were flying in my mouth and the worst part, we were going to die!.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kasi-Daughter Of athena**

**Kendall-Daughter Of Ares**

**Christina-suppose to be a boy named Chris-Ares-Suppose to Be Kronos**

**Tink/Kristal-Suppose to be Tink-Demeter-Suppose to Be Ares**

**Daniel-Aphrodite-suppose to be Athena**

**Flakey-Blake/Riddick**


	2. Chapter 2 : What Has The World Come To?

Chapter 2: What Has This World Come To?

The roller-coaster stopped and everyone jumped out. "Christina" jumped out screaming. I ran over to her/him and smacked he/him.

"You used to be a boy!" I mumbled.

Of course she heard. "Boys are ewy!!" she yelled.

A puppy walked by and "Christina" saw it. "PUPPY!" she yelled and went after it.

"Chris---Tina NO!!" I grabbed her arm before she got squished.

Percy got Riptide out and somehow everyone else got a sword in their hand.

"CHARGE!" Percy yelled. We all went after the monsters. I killed some hellhounds, Daniel killed some Barbies.... Wait

"BARBIES!" some kid yelled. She turned around. It was my friend, who had fake vampire teeth.

"HANNAH?"She smiled, taking out the teeth. Oh gods, they were fake.

Giant Barbies were attacking us. Really, all you had to do was throw a bomb at them and they would melt. Kids rushed everywhere. Not very much but enough, with one Titan was down and kids stabbed and stabbed him and he turned into dust. Hannah and I ran and killed a Minotaur. I saw some kid dead, not knowing who it was. People were going crazy, and there was nothing we could do. WHY WEREN'T THE GODS HELPING US!?

All of a sudden we all went to sleep. I fell, passed out. Stupid Morpheus was here. I yawned and woke up; the whole place was white with snow... No, not snow. We were stuck in white, like a white room of some sort. Now this is a dream, I thought, then I went back to sleep.

"KASI, NO TIME FOR SLEEP!" Annabeth screamed.

I got up and began charging at monsters. I looked at Hannah, confused. "Hannah why are you wearing vampire teeth?"

She smiled. "I like them!"

I ran inside the Big House, and found more weapons. Nico showed up...no, not Nico, but it looked like Nico. "Silver?"

He smiled, making dead people come up. "It'ss Nico," he said putting his hand out. I ignored it.

Two girls ran in. I gasped, "Kate? Starry?"

Starry looked at me oddly. "I'm Kasey!"

I shook my head, confused. "Please say you're Kate!" I told the other girl.

"I'm...Kate? Why?"

"Just making sure."

"Right! Everyone knows me! Well they better give me a sword!" she said, pulling mine out of my hands.

I began to mock her when she wasn't looking; I liked the old Kate soooooooooo much better.

"Kasi, can I have a sword please?"Starry asked.

"Kasey, aren't you crazy or something?"

She laughed. "Me? Crazy? Ha! Who told you that? I'm probably the most normal person you know!" she said. "Are you okay?"

"YES! I'M SICK OF THAT QUESTION!"

"Maybe you're the crazy one. You should go to a doctor?" she laughed.

Kate and "Kasey" left laughing at me! Oh Gods, why can't they go back to their regular selves?

I frowned and ran back outside. It was normal again, and my mom was there. "Um? Hi?" I said to her.

She smiled, giving me another chest for my cabin, and I have no idea why.

"Thanks mom?" I said. Athena smiled, then went to the Ferris wheel. I dragged the chest to my cabin, putting it by my bunk. I opened it, and oh thanks, nothing for help. I ran back out side.

I saw Hannah and Kendall. "What happened to the Titans?"

They looked at me, confused, then Kendall said, "Oooooooooooh, the Titans? They went to McDonalds. They said they'll be back later!"

I looked at Kendall like she was crazy. "THEY WENT TO MCDONALDS?"

Hannah nodded.

"WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO? Starry's not crazy, Kendall's messed up, Hannah wears vampire teeth, Chris is a girl, and the TITANS ARE GOING TO MCDONALDS!"

Both of them smiled at me.

"AUGH!" I screamed. "I GIVE UP!" I sat on the ground. "I'M GONNA SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR THE WORLD TO GO BACK TO NORMAL!"

Kendall and Hannah both did the same. "GO AWAY!" I shouted.

They both scrambled up and ran away.

"They went to McDonalds," I mumbled.

I looked around at the crazy camp, waiting for the Titans. Kendall and Hannah both went back on the roller coaster, Daniel was trying to catch a butterfly, "Christina" tried to catch that puppy, Tink/Kristal was gardening (of course), Percy and Annabeth were kissing, Flakey was making other people flaky, and everyone else was doing stuff. Me, oh, I am still here sitting on the ground. A big Barbie came and sat next to me. I looked up at it. The Barbie smiled so I threw a bomb at it and it exploded.

I heard thumping. I still sat here. "Oh fun! They're back!" I said, smiling.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kasi-Daughter Of athena**

**Kendall-Daughter Of Ares**

**Christina-suppose to be a boy named Chris-Ares-Suppose to Be Kronos**

**Tink/Kristal-Suppose to be Tink-Demeter-Suppose to Be Ares**

**Daniel-Aphrodite-suppose to be Athena**

**Flakey-Blake/Riddick**

**Kate-Kate!-not the way she acts though**

**Kasey-Suppose to be Starry**

**Hannah-Hannah!-no acting right!**

**Nico-Silver!  
**


End file.
